The Forests of the Thuríev
The Forests of the Thuríev are those forests and woodlands inhabited, and often protected, by the various Thuríev lordships that dwell within these arborous homelands. While the majority of Thuríev live within their forest dwellings, there are some Thuríev clans that instead choose to live within the cities of Common Folk, or as hunters in the wilderness. Of the forests that are inhabited by Thuríev, each people is ruled by a Lord/Lady, known to their own as the Thuranin (pl. Thuran). It is the duty of the Thuranin to ensure that they rule over their people with dignity and decisiveness, ensuring their survival in the world of Keleron. Daedynos The Illuríev The Illuríev reside within the ancient forest of Greenhaven, along the east coast of Daedynos, bordering along Ríannin's Lake. * The current Thuran are the Lord and Lady of Green, Urovíel & Arvéna The Illuríev are the youngest of the Thuríev people, having existed for little more than a century. Being in the very centre of Althéa, the Illuríev enjoy a peaceful relationship with the common folk, and while they remain within the borders of their forest home, they do no hesitate to welcome visitors to their homes, though this draws the disapproval of the other Thuríev peoples. Regardless of their young existence, the Illuríev boast the keenest trackers, a fact that puts them them in a friendly rivalry with their cousins, the Anasaríev. * They are identified by their preference for donning the ever-green leaves of their home, and their tall, lithe frames that tend to tower above their Thuríev cousins The Orweníev The Orweníev reside within the earliest known woodlands to be inhabited by the Thuríev: the Gorvalín Woods, along the northern coast of Daedynos. * The current Thuranin is the Lord of the Broken Crown, Mithíras The oldest of all the Thuríev peoples, the Orweníev are a traditional and proud culture, tending towards the utmost propriety and a moral standing that often places their own kind above that of other Thuríev, and particularly so to those of other races. Many did not agree with this extremist approach, and so rebellion occurred, eventually leading to their departure to other forests, and giving the Thuranin of the Gorvalín the title of the Broken Crown. As the first forest in which the Thuríev came to setlle, the forest was cut down to half its size by the encroaching population of the common folk, leading to the Academy's intervention in order to protect the remainder of the forest. * They are identified by their signature fair skin and raven black hair, coupled with piercing green eyes and a preference for donning garments of white and gold Laetho The Anasaríev The Anasaríev reside within the mountainside forest of Solheiren, along the northwest coast of Laetho, on the lowest slopes of the Thorns of Arva. * The current Thuranin is the Woven Lord Garaduíl Living beside the great mountain ranges of Saermia, the Anasaríev are the only Thuríev known to to actively go beyond their woodlands, hunting and mining throughout the caves that lead from Solheiren deep into the mountains, though they do so under the watchful eye of Saermia's Twin Kings. Their keen hunting and tracking skills make them legendary all throughout Keleron, a skill that has only come recently into question after the rising ability of Illuríeva trackers. * They are identified for their weapons and skill with ashwood (the wood of the ashfell trees of Solheiren), and their visibly grayer skin, resulting in a charcoal-like pallour The Ríemíev The Ríemíev reside within the southernmost Laethoan forest of Caster's Wood, along the southern coast of Laetho. * The current Thuranin is the Lord of Thorns, Sorémíl Alongside the Orweníev, the Ríemíev are extremely reclusive, and are the least known about. Their preference for seclusion often leads them to attack any who come close to the boundaries of their wooded homelands, causing them to be bombarded with a hail of thorns. To the few who return from the forest unscathed, the Ríemíev are known to be keen users of magic, though they employ its use more for defence of their home than for study. * Though not much is known about them, the Ríemíev have been described as being donned in the copper leaves of their home's trees, with crimson eyes and fanged teeth, each bearing war tattoos upon their faces and arms Martyri The Silmaríev The Silmaríev reside within the dense green forests of Solthurí, along the southern coast of Martyri, whose domain includes the various islands just south of the coast. * The current Thuran are the Brother Lords of Dusk, Asethir to the west and Emaël to the east The Silmaríev are the most magically-attuned of all their people, and like the rest of Martyri, exist in a state of almost transcendental harmony with nature and the fabric of Keleron. Forgoing all war-like tendencies and wishes of seclusion, the Silmaríiev co-exist peacefully with the neighbouring Kingdom of Hadrasc, often gathering together at their borders to discuss the uses of magic and related academia. Peaceful scholars, and ruled by the ever-graceful Brother Lords, the Silmaríev have always enjoyed prosperity in their far-flung home. * They are identified by their preference for magically assisted flight instead of walking upon the ground, and their signature golden hair combined with equally golden eyes that perpetually glow with power, a trait many attribute to their great affinity with magic and the elements